


Consequences

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulge Slapping, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Choking, Crying, Deepthroating, Dry Sex, Forced Oral Sex, Forced Sub on Top, Gags, Humiliation, Implied Virgin Zebruh, M/M, Marvus' quirk gives me a fucking headache to write, Nookslapping, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Stalker, Watersports, improvised bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Zebruh's been stalking Marvus for a while. He oversteps just enough to cross that line- so Marvus shows him why that was a mistake.
Relationships: Zebruh Codakk/Marvus Xoloto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Sunny's Portfolio





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleebyScribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleebyScribbles/gifts).



"xOlOtO," Marvus casts his gaze over to the other purple as she speaks, her eyes lit with a kind of holy fervor- the kind that comes before a slaughter. It's not an uncommon sight, not at his performances, but usually it's _during_ them and not in the after-hours. "i dO believe that yOur, ah, _fan_ has decided tO grace us with his…. _presence."_

Ah. That would be why, then.

How irritating. Marvus has been largely ignoring the attentions of the indigo- mainly, in part, because responding would do nothing but fuel his behaviors. But there's something in his Mirthful Sister's expression that expresses _if you do not deal with him,_ **_I will_ **. 

"well aint that cool lmao." Marvus gives her a grin. The indigo always seems to make it through the revelry of his shows, no matter how bloody- so perhaps it is time that Marvus finally _deals_ with him. "dont u worry bout it sis ill get him handled."

She holds his gaze for a moment longer before dipping her head in acquience and stepping back. Marvus lounges on the couch for just a moment longer before rising to his feet, twirling his cane in his hand idly, trying to decide just how he should, indeed, handle the pesky troll. 

It's a short, meandering stroll to his dressing room- how nice of the venues, really, to make sure that all of their top performers get their own rooms rather than shooing them out after the show, doubtless out of self preservation more than anything else- and sure enough, when he gets there and opens the door, inside is a familiar (irritatingly so) troll. 

He's very carefully not touching anything, his hands clasped behind him, but he's leaning a little too close to Marvus' personal things for it to be anything other than blatant snooping. It's not as if he's restrained himself in the past- Marvus has noticed when things have _very carefully_ gone missing, only to turn up a show or two later as if they were never gone. Sometime things never reappear- it's always tiny things. Things that could be overlooked as misplaced or left behind, if Marvus didn't pay enough attention.

Of course, he always pays attention. His little stalker could never slip anything past him.

  
  
"o shxt, waddup." Marvus says, just to watch Zebruh jump. Jump he does, spinning on his heels, eyes wide. He coughs, clears his throat, clearly flustered at being caught, but as he straightens his tie he stands up straight.

  
  
"Grandmaster Xoloto!" Zebruh exclaims. "<3 I came here to congratulate you on a show well performed, truly, it was fantastic! Somehow you continue to outdo yourself. <3" 

Marvus is feeling all teeth today and no fluff- he's run out of patience for this troll. So he flashes Zebruh a grin as he steps into his dressing room and shuts the door.

"dxmn u sayin my othur shxt wuz bad?" 

The door locks with a _click._

Zebruh blinks a couple of times at him, clearly taken aback, but he scrambles to recover.

"c3< No, no, not at all!" He hastens to try and reassure Marvus, who is watching him with a kind of hungry amusement, gaze half-lidded. "I was merely- that is, your new music always is such a pleasure to listen to-"

"o so my old shxt gets borin after a while huh?" Marvus cuts him off, smile unkind. "dxmn. thats p lame tbh, thot my shxt wud stand up to the test of time."

"Er-" Zebruh looks a little nervous, face ashy as he realizes that the situation is very much spiraling away from what he was hoping for. "c3< I- I apologize, that wasn't what I meant-"

"then wut _did_ u mean, lmao?" Marvus tilts his head to the side questioningly. His eyes are sharp and Zebruh seems to realize that something is not quite right, because he swallows. His gaze flickers to the door lock. Marvus grins wider.

"c i think u no wats goin on here." Marvus chuckles, taking a step forward, looming over the indigo. The shifting expression on Zebruh's face makes it _very_ apparent that he _just_ realized how much bigger Marvus is, the clown towering over him with broad shoulders and an imposing height. "u didnt _rlly_ think that ur bs wud slip past, huh? u werent even slick w/ it lmao, sneakin in, takin shit, leavin things… but u just wanted som attention, huh?"

Marvus curls his fingers under Zebruh's chin, looking into Zebruh's wide, fearful eyes.

He laughs, threading just a _hint_ of chucklevoodos into it, enough to make Zebruh tremble. Just enough to make the indigo feel that hint of fear leeching into his thinkpan and sinking it's claws in.

"so why dont i giv u wat u want, huh?" His fingers grip Zebruh's face. "som nice, _personal_ attention." 

"I-" Zebruh stutters, gaze flickering with panic. "I'm- I'm sorry, I didn't- I-"

"o no ur not." Marvus shifts, sinks his hand into Zebruh's hair. It's silken and soft, clearly a point of pride for the other troll, so Marvus takes great relish in handling it roughly. "ur sorry u got _caught._ biiiiiiiiig fxxkin diff." He tugs Zebruh's head back, forcing him to look up at the ceiling, as he coos, "thats not the kinda shxt round here we like- harshin the vibes and bringin the whole thing down, u feel?"

Zebruh swallows but, wisely, stays silent, trembling slightly in Marvus' hold.

"so how bout u get on ur fxxkin knees n show me just how sorry u are." Marvus says, lowering his grip, forcing Zebruh down with it. "mbby if ur a good little bucket then u'll make it outta this mostly intact lol"

Zebruh goes to his knees. Marvus grins. The hands that reach for his pants are trembling slightly, but they do their job and the fabric is pulled down Marvus' thighs. Marvus isn't turned on yet enough for his bulge to be out, so when Zebruh glances up at him Marvus arches a brow pointedly. 

The message is clear. If Zebruh wants to survive this encounter, then he'll need to _work_ for it.

Zebruh gulps and leans in, pressing kisses over Marvus' sheath. "gud boy," Marvus coos. There's a lazy pleasure, like this, watching this indigo work to get him aroused, on his knees to do anything Marvus orders him. It's so much fun, watching the troll that's been nothing but a thorn in his side finally face his comeuppance.

Marvus tightens his fist and holds Zebruh in place as his bulge slips free and _shoves_ into Zebruh's mouth, wasting no time in going right for his throat. Zebruh jerks under him, a wet gag _glurk_ ing up from his throat as he chokes around the thick muscle- Marvus is big in _all_ areas and it definitely shows here, stuffing Zebruh full with length to spare. The squeeze feels _delicious_ so Marvus groans in enjoyment, letting his bulge wiggle deep and stay there, undulating lazily as Zebruh trembles and chokes. 

Fear rises in his eyes as Marvus holds him down, starving the impertinent indigo of air, using his throat like a bulgewarmer. "dxmn." Marvus groans, re-fisting Zebruh's hair to give his head a little shake, making him really _feel_ the length stuffed down his throat. "mbby u missed ur callin, u feel real fxxkin good around my bulge." He leers down at Zebruh, whose face is rapidly growing indigo as he struggles for air. It almost makes Marvus want to fuck his face hard- maybe he should.

But Mavus has a feeling he would get carried away if he does that- he doesn't want to make this end too soon, so he takes pity on him. Not much point in making him pass out when they haven't gotten to the _real_ fun, so he yanks Zebruh off his bulge, grinning at the wet slide followed by coughing and gagging.

"Please." Zebruh chokes, voice cracking and breaking as he grabs at Marvus' pants, clings to them desperately, eyes wide, _fearful_. "Please, I- I'm sorry, let me-"

"let u go?" Marvus interrupts, grabbing Zebruh's tie and using it as a hold to haul him to his feet as the indigo wheezes. "nah. we aint even rlly started, bby." He yanks it free with a grin as Zebruh shakes. "but im gettin real tired of ur voice, so open up." 

With rough movements, he whips the tie around Zebruh's face and ties it off tight, yanking it hard enough to have him whimpering as the fabric cuts into his cheeks and squishes them, gagged with a simple, but brutal, tie. Marvus doesn't want to hear anything other than _noise_ right now from this stupid slut. 

"lets have sum _fun_ ," Marvus purrs as he shoves Zebruh towards his dresser, spinning the indigo around to face the mirror. Zebruh stumbles, catches himself on the wood, and then Marvus is there to shove Zebruh's face down, his other hand tearing at Zebruh's pants to get at where he _really_ wants. 

" _mm-_ mm-mm-!" Zebruh whimpers a protest desperately, fingers scrabbling at the wood, trying to push away, but Marvus slaps his hand across Zebruh's ass and the indigo yelps. For good measure, Marvus does it again, then again, keeping Zebruh's face pressed to the wood as the indigo's hips dance and shy away from the sharp smacks, hard _cracks_ ringing out in the dressing room as Marvus abuses Zebruh's poor ass.

"u aint goin anywhere, lmao." Marvus purrs, letting up to drags his knuckles up through the folds of Zebruh's nook, grinning at the hint of slick he finds, painting his grey skin with a translucent blue. "dxmn, u actually luvin this? fxxkin slut." 

Zebruh shakes his head again- in the mirror, Marvus can see that his eyes are wide and desperate and _afraid_ . It's heady. It's _perfect._

Marvus isn't usually one to revel in fear, unlike some of his more mirthful siblings. He'll make an exception this time because it is _intoxicating_ watching the troll who's been making people uncomfortable for _months_ finally get his comeuppance. 

"yeah u are lol." Marvus holds his bulge steady, letting it rub and twist across Zebruh's cheeks, between them, over his nook. Zebruh definitely isn't turned on- his bulge isn't even out, but it's fun to mock him for it anyway.

"so b a good little bucket and open up." 

Marvus presses his bulge into Zebruh's too-dry nook and it is _tight,_ Zebruh spasming and giving muffled wails as Marvus groans. It squeezes hard around him, Zebruh spasming and shaking as he tries to push Marvus out, clamp down, wiggle away, do _anything-_ but Marvus' hold is too strong, his bulge is too insistent, so he stuffs it in and doesn't let Zebruh get free.

"shxxxxxxxxxxxxt, bby that's gud…" he says breathlessly, pushing deeper and deeper into that squeezing heat. Domination and conquest are heady drugs and Marvus is halfway through lines of both as Zebruh bucks and tries to pull away from the painful intrusion, his whimpering noises rising in volume and desperation. 

Nooks aren't meant to be fucked dry, but Marvus is determined and Zebruh is trapped. By the time that his hips press against Zebruh's, he can see the tears finally spill over and run down Zebruh's cheeks, translucent blue dripping in a show of submission. 

"o shxt, u actually cryin?" Marvus laughs as he immediately starts thrusting, his hips slapping mercilessly into Zebruh's, feeling the drag and spasm of Zebruh's nook around him. Bulges are slick- but not slick enough- and it's a new and _exquisite_ feeling of drag and _tight_ and his bulge forcing a space to accept it. "dxmn look at that. mbby u _are_ sorry. well, too late for that lol." 

Zebruh is still whimpering and squirming, trying to get away- and that won't do at all. Marvus rumbles a warning and the indigo freezes in instinctive fear- which is exactly what Marvus needs. He yanks Zebruh up by his ponytail and reaches around, slicing through the front of Zebruh's vest and shirt with his claws. If he catches his skin a little bit, what does he care? Zebruh had it coming. 

He yanks the fabric backwards, tangling it all behind Zebruh and trapping his arms. "there we go." Marvus grins in satisfaction. He grabs Zebruh's ponytail again and yanks him up, his other hand finding Zebruh's hip to hold him steady as he starts snapping his hips, _luxuriating_ in the indigo's yelping whimpers and muffled cries. 

"did u think u were special?" Marvus asks, meeting Zebruh's gaze in the mirror. "did u think that if u just came around enough, suddenly u'd be popular?" He _grinds_ his bulge in deep, letting it thrash with a low groan, watching as Zebruh's eyeliner bleeds down his cheeks like a whore. "nah, that's not it, bby. shoulda known better." 

Zebruh is still trembling in his hold, but it's not satisfying anymore, subdued, his eyes going faintly hazy, drifting away and going glassy.

"hey hey, u tryin to check out?" Marvus yanks on Zebruh's hair, snapping his head back and Zebruh yelps, clarity returning to his eyes, wide with terror. "aint none of that allowed." He's not about to let Zebruh go off in his head and space out to avoid what's going on- this is his _punishment._

Marvus lets go of Zebruh's hair to put both hands on his hips and haul the smaller troll around, bouncing him backwards into each one of his thrusts as he starts picking up the pace. It's getting slicker and easier to move with each thrust and Marvus can't be bothered to check to see if it's slick or blood easing his way.

"wat's wrong?" Marvus mocks, each thrust jolting Zebruh into the dressing table, his face pressed to the wood as he trembles and whimpers. "i thot u wanted my attention. u got it, didnt u?" The wet slapping of their hips fills the room, obscene and heated, as Zebruh shakes his head, his hair starting to come loose from his ponytail, falling around his face in silken strands. 

Marvus sinks his hand into that hair and pulls, yanking him up and away from the dresser. He turns them, pulls his bulge out, and tosses Zebruh to the floor, following him down and grabbing him, flipping him onto his back effortlessly even as Zebruh scrabbles at the floor, trying to curl up and hide himself.

The reason becomes apparent the moment Zebruh's on his back- a slender indigo bulge squirms against his belly. Marvus _laughs_.

"o shxt u _are_ enjoying this." He leers, loving the humiliated shake of Zebruh's head, the muffled whimper of humiliation. "dxmn, thats pretty fxxkin slutty of u, u kno? i dunno if i should just let it happen."

A sharp _crack_ followed by a wail rings out in the room as Marvus slaps his hand across Zebruh's bulge, the length twisting and squirming at the pain. Zebruh kicks at the floor, trying to scrabble backwards as fresh tears spill over, but Marvus grabs his ankle and yanks him back in, bringing his hand down harder. 

Zebruh _shrieks,_ body jerking, shaking his head desperately. He's fighting to get free, now, and it's making Marvus' blood _sing,_ prey underneath him, helpless and all _his_ for the taking. His conquest, his prize. His stupid whore to be used like a bucket, punished for all of his actions at last.

"ur fuckin worthless." Marvus laughs as he smacks Zebruh's bulge again- and again- and _again._ Each time the indigo cries out and sobs, until Marvus has driven his bulge back into its sheath, forced Zebruh's body into compliance. Zebruh is making deep, frame-wracking sobs, teeth sunk into the fabric of the tie, as Marvus hikes his legs up and folds him in half.

"aw, did that hurt?" A mocking coo, only answered by a sob. "shxt bxtch, maybe u shouldn't b shxtty, then, and this kinda shxt wudnt happen to u." 

Marvus thrusts his bulge back into Zebruh's sopping wet nook, enjoying the desperate spasm of the indigo's body. His prey is tied up and trapped so pretty, twisting and writhing underneath him as he chokes and sobs and makes sounds that could be words, but are muffled by the tie. Marvus grins and reaches for the fabric, jerking it up none-too-gently to free Zebruh's voice and Zebruh _begs,_ rapsy words filtering through his tears. 

"H-huuh- p-ple-ase- nhng- uuhh- hghuh- ssto--o-p-" 

"nah." Marvus doesn't pause for a moment, fucking Zebruh with a deep, hard pace. "ur just a fxxkin toy now bb. toys don't get listened to." 

Messiahs, this indigo's nook is actually divine. It's tight and wet and Marvus wants to take his time with this, wants to _really_ savor it. He's pailed more than a few times, but something about this one really is hitting differently. Maybe it's the fear in Zebruh's eyes, maybe it's the way he's got Zebruh pinned down by force. 

Shit, maybe it's as simple as Zebruh just has a really good nook.

"tell u wat." Marvus slows to a deep grind. "u rlly want me to stop?"

"U-uh-huh-" Zebruh chokes out a sob, nodding quickly. 

"hmmmmm. how bad?"

"V-vv-very- bad-hhuh-" 

"damn. mbby i should stop lol." Marvus pauses like he's actually considering it, watching the hope return to Zebruh's eyes. It's just a little flicker, just for a moment- and crushing it feels _wonderful._

"hmmm. dunno, i havent gotten off yet lol. seems like it would b bad form, u feel? gotta finish wat i start n all that el-em-ayy-oh." Marvus purrs, leaning in until their faces are only inches apart. Zebruh exhales a messy sob, tilting his face up towards Marvus, expression slack with desperate agony.

"Please." Zebruh chokes out on a whimper. "Please…." 

"ur pretty when ur desperate." Marvus informs him. He tracks the thick tears rolling uninhibited down Zebruhs cheek- and makes a decision. He's not done playing yet.

"tell u wat." Marvus muses, sitting back on his heels, his bulge slipping free with a wet _schlick_. "get ur axx up n ride me bby. u do a gud job, ill let u go." 

He plops down and slides back so that his back is to the wall, feet flat on the ground as he grins, watching Zebruh struggle to his knees with his arms stuck. "c'mon." Marvus tilts his head in a _come here._ "i aint got all day lol." 

Zebruh takes a deep, shuddering breath, his face streaked with tears and mascara, and shuffles over, slowly straddling Marvus' lap. The broken expression on his face is _delightful_.

"Here." Marvus holds his bulge steady with a wide grin. Zebruh closes his eyes and slowly moves his hips down, sinking down onto the thick purple bulge. It stuffs him full, just as before, but Zebruh is moving slowly, wincing, his thighs jerking on either side of Marvus.

"c'mon." Marvus rolls his eyes. "i said i aint got all day rite. dont b fxxkin lazy." He reaches out and grabs Zebruh's hips, yanking him down. Zebruh's hips hit Marvus' and the indigo spasms, eyes wide as he chokes on air, a small bulge visible in his stomach as he curls forwards, gasping and whimpering, stuffed full and overwhelmed by Marvus' bulge.

"trying to hide?" Marvus asks as Zebruh presses his face to the clown's shoulder. "nah. lemme see that messy face of urs." He yanks Zebruh back by the hair, reveling in the cry of pain that it pulls from him. 

"now fxxkin get to it lol." Marvus orders, watching as Zebruh sways, expression far-off and aching. Slowly, obediently, Zebruh starts to rock, his nook squeezing down, but it's slow and clumsy, uncoordinated.

"damn u never done this b4? shxt and here i wuz thinkin ur just a regular fxxkin slxt. come on, get to it." Marvus brings his hand down on Zebruh's already-abused ass, a sharp _crack_ ringing out in the room and Zebruh cries out, eyes rolling back, but his hips jolt and he starts moving in earnest, awkwardly rocking his hips, trying to bounce, but not quite making it. 

It's…. pretty boring, actually. The indigo doesn't have any rhythm, just clumsy jolts of his hips and shallow lifts and drops. He's clearly never done this before and it's a bit disappointing. But, in a way, it's exciting, too- because Marvus is going to play with Zebruh as much as he wants.

"fxxkin boring." Marvus feels like yawning. "dxmn i thought this would b fun. aint no way im finishing like this- guess i aint done w/ u yet." 

"N-no, wait-" Zebruh gasps, a rush of fear overtaking his expression. "I- I can do better-"

"k." Marvus leans back and watches as Zebruh tries to rise up and bounce down on Marvus' bulge, but he's not really moving much, just a couple of inches as he whimpers and squirms. 

"ya fxxkin boring lol." Marvus decides. "k enough of this. thought it would b a gud way for u to try and earn ur escape but i guess u dont want it that much. thats fine." Marvus grins, wide and sharp, and Zebruh whimpers in response. "we cn have more _fun_ 2gether bby." 

His hand closes around Zebruh's neck, Zebruh's eyes going wide. Marvus rises up and pushes Zebruh down onto his back again, but this time his hand is around Zebruh's throat, squeezing, as he starts thrusting. He's holding Zebruh in place with his grip, snapping his hips hard, groaning lowly as pleasure builts, using the indigo like a _bitch_. Zebruh twists and writhes underneath him, gasping increasingly shallow breaths as Marvus tightens his hand more and more.

Fear is thrumming in Zebruh's eyes. It's heady and intoxicating and spurs Marvus on to fuck hard and fast, pounding the little whore's body with his whole strength, hair falling around them in waves as he bends forwards and sinks his claws into the floor, grunting low noises as he lets go of some of his control to just follow his instincts and _fuck._

He's losing himself into a hazy blur of hot desire and pleasure as he uses the troll beneath him, dominates him and pounds his tight, gushingly wet nook. He's nothing more than a hole to be used, for Marvus to find his pleasure with- Marvus registers that Zebruh's bulge is out and _growls_ , that's not allowed- Zebruh isn't here to _enjoy_ this, he's here to be _punished._

His hand snaps out and strikes across the indigo's bulge, drinking in the spasm of Zebruh's body, growling in enjoyment at the way his nook is getting tighter and _tighter-_

Heat rushes against his thighs and stomach, breaking Marvus from his almost-frenzy. For a moment, he thinks Zebruh has cum and incredulous fury spikes- but then he sees the indigo tint to his face, one of Zebruh's hands wrapped around Marvus' wrist, tugging weakly, his eyes rolled back as he shakes. 

Marvus lets go of Zebruh's neck and the indigo gasps a deep, bone-rattling breath, wheezing it back out again as he moans weakly, coughing and heaving in breath after breath. The stench of urine fills the air, wet puddling across the floor and soaking into Marvus' clothes.

"aw." Marvus mocks. "did the little grub pxss himself? shxt thats p sad. did u think that wud stop this?" 

He ignores Zebruh's weak wheezing to grab Zebruh's hips and hike them up, starting to drive into his body again. What does he care if he's fucking the troll into his own piss puddle? Why would he give a shit, the dumb bitch deserves humiliation. "u aint leavin till im done w/ u." Marvus rumbles. Zebruh seems almost non-responsive at this point- but that's alright. Marvus doesn't need him to be here in order to play with him. 

"if ur good mbby ill even let u cum." Marvus coos, leaning in and pressing Zebruh into the floor, pinning him completely under his larger frame. Zebruh wheezes softly underneath him as the air is pressed from his lungs. "wudnt u like that? gettin to cum w/ ur fxxkin number one idol." 

Zebruh twitches weakly, a low moan in his throat. Marvus rocks firmly, savoring the feeling, watching as a few fresh tears bubble up and roll down Zebruh's cheeks. Blue bruising is curling around Zebruh's throat, so Marvus dips his head to kiss at it, nipping the skin, enjoying the little jerks and whimpers that it pulls from Zebruh's throat.

"u rlly r just a perfect fxxkin bucket." Marvus purrs. "bet u'll take my slurry real fxxkin gud, huh? shxt, ur nook is so fxxkin perfect. imma pump u full bby, imma treat u rite, like the slxtty little toy u are." 

A weak shake of his head, a whimper- both things from Zebruh go ignored as Marvus fucks him, long and languid. But he's getting close- Marvus might have godlike stamina, but even _he_ has limits. He rolls his hips, stuffs himself as deep as he can get, and humps, hard and fast. Zebruh chokes and moans, whimpering through a bruised throat, the sounds breaking apart and stuttering with each thrust of Marvus' hips. 

"fxxk, thats gud…" Marvus groans, slamming in and grinding, just letting his bulge move and writhe, thrashing against Zebruh's walls as it seeks his deepest part, finding his seedflap and forcing its way inside. The tightness is _exquisite_ , pulling a deep moan from Marvus' throat as he works himself up, tighter and tighter, until he's tossing his head back and jerking his hips forwards, coasting on the wave of pleasure that overtakes him as he pumps Zebruh full of slurry, using Zebruh like the bucket he never wanted to be.

Zebruh looks ready to pass out by the time that Marvus pulls back, gasping shallowly, face streaked with indigo tears and eyeliner and mascara running all over the place, throat bruised, lying limp against the floor. 

But his bulge twitches slowly against his belly. Marvus grins.

"i new it." he purrs, reaching out and running a finger up the underside of the indigo tentacle. "u enjoyed it, didnt u? fxxkin slut." 

"N…...no……" Zebruh croaks weakly, his eyes fluttering as he slowly manages to look at Marvus. "Please……." 

"plz? dxmn ur desperate for it." Marvus laughs. "ill let u cum, bxtch, since u took my bulge so gud." 

He pulls back and out of Zebruh, grinning as he sees only a little trickle of purple- the rest of his slurry is caught up inside of Zebruh's seedflap, stuffing the indigo full. "c'mere." Marvus coos, pulling Zebruh up and back into his lap, forcing the exhausted indigo to straddle a thigh. 

"u can go once uve cum, bby." Marvus purrs, rocking his thigh up against Zebruh forcefully. "better make it quick tho, ive got places to b."

A low whimper rises in Zebruh's throat, but he obeys like the good slut he is. He weakly drags himself back and forth on Marvus' leg, his wet nook quickly getting Marvus' leg slick enough to ease the glide.

"is that all u got?" Marvus asks in amusement. "mbby if u ask nicely ill help u. u no, after u came to b a little bucket n all, mbby u deserve a reward. so ask nicely, slxt." 

Marvus watches as Zebruh shudders, licks his lips, and weakly asks, "P...lease…. he-help me… g...grandmaster…." 

Marvus hums. 

"aight." He says. "ill help u lol. but only bc u asked nicely." He grins sharply and reaches between Zebruh's legs, grabbing his bulge and giving a tight squeeze, stroking it slowly and firmly, practically _wringing_ the poor appendage. Zebruh jerks and shakes under the touch, his hips twitching forwards and back on Marvus' thigh, whimpering brokenly. Marvus isn't being easy on the indigo- he's fisting it firmly and pulling on it hard to hear the tortured cries of the indigo who thought it would be fun to stalk him.

Actions have consequences, Zebruh. He's finally found that out.

"c'mon." Marvus purrs. "wats wrong, didnt u want this? didnt u clamor for my attention, fallin over urself to get close, see how u could connect to me? isnt this what u wanted? didnt u _desire_ this, so much u had to get close in any way u cud? ur pathetic lol. played w/ fire and found out, bxtch. mbby next time ull no better." 

Zebruh nods on a sob as he shivers and shakes. Drool is slipping down his chin as he pants and weakly moves his hips, humping as best he can. Marvus rolls his eyes. 

"fxxkin pathetic." He says. "cant even take ur reward properly. dumb bxtch." 

He shoves Zebruh off and the indigo goes sprawling with a whimper. Marvus rises to his feet, sorting his clothes out and strolling over to his mirror to check on his paint- it's a little smudged so he casually fixes it with a few swipes of a paint wedge, tilting his head back and forth until he's satisfied.

Then he turns back to the troll sprawled out across his floor. 

"now wat am i gonna do w/ u?" Marvus asks, squatting down next to him. "i aint gonna keep u, especially when u cant take rewards properly lol." He grins down at him, all wrath and no mirth, watching as Zebruh shudders and quails in the face of Marvus' fury.

"but im feelin merciful. go on n get outta here- n next time u show ur face, i wont just use u like the slxtty bucket u are- ill turn u out to the whole group of performers, too. u can imagine how _they'll_ treat u." 

The horror sliding across Zebruh's face indicates that he can, in fact, imagine how they would use him- and how he probably wouldn't be alive when they were all done.

Marvus barks a sharp laugh, rising to his feet.

"get the fxxk outta here." He says, jerking his head towards the door. "n dont cum back lol unless u want worse than wat u got."

Zebruh slowly staggers to his feet, fumbling for his torn clothes with shaking hands, clearly barely able to keep himself standing. 

"hey." Marvus says, and Zebruh freezes, his shoulders hunched as he looks at Marvus, expression fragile. "aint u gonna thank me?" 

"T….thank you?" Zebruh stutters, uncomprehending. 

"u no. for usin u like the slxt u are?" Marvus prompts, grinning widely. Zebruh swallows.

"Thank you." He chokes out. "F-for using me, Grandmaster… I… I am honored." 

Marvus watches him for just long enough to make him sweat before laughing. 

"get the fxxk outta here." He repeats, waving his hand at the door. Zebruh scrambles to leave- Marvus grins as he sees the prominent limp in his step, watching the indigo leave.

Yeah. That should take care of the problem. Sometimes you just need to show a bitch the consequences of their actions.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, check me out at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
